


Quiet Ones

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Series: X is for... [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary’s death, Tosh and Ianto spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written on New Year's Eve. Yes, I have some weird ships. What do you even call this one? Toshanto? Iantosh? Toto?

Tosh and Ianto have more in common than one would think at first glance. They both share a love of life, they both work their arses off yet somehow get overlooked by the people they work with, and they’re both quiet. It’s not that either one of them is shy – they each have self-confidence – it’s just that neither is the type to waste time with chitchat, and they are both firm advocates of the age-old belief that sometimes actions speak louder than words.

There are more similarities, though, ones that aren’t that noticeable on the surface: their respective individual brilliance and desire for that to be recognised, an affinity for computers (although they both know that Ianto will never match Tosh’s skill with technology) and keeping secrets from the team, from people who are meant to be their friends.

Tosh’s secret has just been found out, much like Ianto’s. She brought her alien girlfriend into Torchwood and nearly got killed by her so-called girlfriend, just like Ianto did a couple of months ago. And once again, Jack saved them all by killing said girlfriend.

Tosh weeps, sad and ashamed over what’s just happened. She wants to scrub her skin clean, feeling dirty for reading people’s most intimate thoughts, and tells Ianto this. He understands her guilt, because he felt the same way after betraying the team to get help for his girlfriend and ending up with blood on his hands instead. He hands her tissues, and she thanks him for looking after her. He tells her that it’s all part of his job.

After she’s talked to Owen, Gwen, and Jack, she goes back to the hub to find Ianto. He’s the only one who has any idea how she feels, and she’s ready for round two of their deep and meaningful. She approaches him and, unlike the early days when he made himself invisible and yet essential to the running of the team, he doesn’t ignore her this time. He suggests that they leave the hub, as too many dark memories lie within its walls, and she invites him back to her flat. She doesn’t think she could face going back there alone – she’d let herself wallow, imagining that Mary’s presence still lingered.

Sitting on the sofa with a bottle of wine to share between them, Tosh and Ianto open up to each other as much as they’re willing. They don’t talk about anything about themselves that they would never share with their most intimate friends, but Tosh likes to think that in this time they bond a little and become a tiny bit closer.

When the wine bottle is empty and there is a lull in the conversation as neither one of them knows what to say, it feels natural for Tosh to lean in and press a light kiss to Ianto’s lips. Her eyes are closed so she doesn’t see his reaction, but she feels him tense up for a moment in surprise and hesitate before moving to kiss her back. It may not be right for her to jump into bed with someone mere hours after losing Mary, but it happens anyway.

She leads him into the bedroom and, ignoring the remnants of Mary’s things still littering the floor of the room, she reaches up to undo Ianto’s tie. They kiss again, longer and slower and deeper this time, showing each other what they want – what they _need._ They strip each other one item at a time, and stumble over to the bed, desire blinding them to the wisdom of this.

This is the exact opposite of what she had with Mary – Ianto is generous and gentle, caressing her skin with care that Mary didn’t, giving and taking pleasure in equal amounts. She wanted what Mary gave, but she _needs_ what Ianto gives. He is hard in the places where Mary was soft, and unlike Mary, whose face barely changed as she reached orgasm, Ianto comes undone as he thrusts deeply into her, holding her tightly so she feels safe and secure. The sight of the normally blank-faced and impeccably tidy young man now flushed and sweaty with dishevelled hair in the throes of passion is so beautiful that it tips her over the edge, and she gasps his name as she comes.

They fall asleep still clinging to each other, and it’s the best sleep either of them has had in a long time.

Ianto is still there when Tosh wakes in the morning, and is the perfect gentleman. He makes her breakfast, disposes of Mary’s cigarettes and clothes and toiletries for her, and gives her privacy to get ready for the day. They don’t speak to each other, an unspoken understanding between them that there is no need to say anything – last night told them what they have to know.

Last night doesn’t mean anything, and they won’t let it ruin their new friendship. Last night was just something they both needed, a release with someone who understands, and Tosh knows there won’t be a repeat of it. She’s envious of Gwen for sleeping with Owen, and she needs time to get over Mary, so she won’t complicate things for herself. And she isn’t sure about Ianto, but she’s seen the way he flirts with Jack, and wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything between her two friends. No, getting involved with Ianto would create more problems than it would solve.

So she lets him walk out with an amiable “see you at work”. And she doesn’t feel the slightest bit of awkwardness or regret.


End file.
